Aldaron's pen laurea huanfea
by Gil-galad's Dragon Warrior
Summary: The gods and goddesses have decided that Middle Earth needs a guide. So, they call upon Orome to send his best bred hound, Runya, to aid in the upcoming battle for Middle Earth. Yes, a hound, you heard correctly. Can Runya aid in the battle to come, or wi
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Tolkien owns his things, I own my things; just leave it at that, will ya?

A/N: Hey, this story is going to be quite interesting, let me tell you that. I hope you enjoy it. The title means _Oromë's little golden spirit hound._

Description: This is a story about a wolf hound bred by Oromë. She is sent to aid in the upcoming war for Middle Earth, and it is in her point of view. She is given the gift to speak to those she trusts, and she cannot be defeated.

Aldaron's pen laurëa huanfea Prologue 

I awoke to silence, nothing I have ever experienced. No birds sounded, no wind blew through the trees, nothing. I yawned, allowing myself to settle my unease. Usually by this time, father would be yelling my name, calling me for the hunt.

I whimpered as I stood. This was not right. Father was never keen to keeping me waiting. A scent hit my nose, though, causing my tail to swish back and forth.

I knew that scent anywhere. It was Námo, commonly called Mandos. He loved to spend time with me, and actually let me interact with the elves that had been slain in battle.

I looked around in pleasure, trying desperately to find a hiding place. It was my favorite game to play with Námo. I would always pounce on him. I lunged into a bunch of golden flowers my mother planted, blending in perfectly.

Námo walked into the clearing, an elf beside him. I yipped in joy and lunged at them. Námo laughed heartily as I licked his face, slamming him into the ground, "Runya! My dear Runya! You are a sight to behold, jumping out of flowers!"

I couldn't contain my happiness as I lunged onto the elf. 'Gil-galad!' My mind screamed as his scent filled my nostrils. Gil-galad had always been my favorite. He had appeared after the Last Alliance, my father told me, and he also told me that Gil-galad had saved Arda from chaos.

He had entered my heart the first moment I saw him. It was something within him, I cannot explain it; just tell you that we had become great friends over the time that I had been able to roam freely through the Undying Lands.

"I am pleased to see you as well, Runya," he chuckled, pushing me off him. He quickly scratched my back, relieving an itch that I couldn't get to earlier. "I can see we are pleased!" He smiled as my back foot started thumping against the ground. As he stopped, I could see his mood change drastically. It turned from a carefree one to a serious air. "I will miss you greatly, my golden hound."

I whimpered, not liking the tone of voice he was using. I wasn't used to my best friend saddened by anything. Námo seemed sad as well, I could hear it in his voice and see it in his eyes as he spoke, "Runya, you must look deep within yourself and find strength."

I shook out my coat, a sense of foreboding blanketing around me. The two stayed for a little while longer before leaving me, saying their goodbyes quietly. They left me confused and scared. What weren't they telling me? What was happening?

I didn't have time to wonder about anything though. For at the moment they left the clearing I was in, the ground shook below me. I knew at once what it was, and I couldn't help but let joy enter my being.

"Runya!" My father's voice yelled over the gaining hoof beats. My ears perked forward at his voice, knowing it to mean a hunt was to go underway. Seconds later, my father entered the clearing mounted on his steed, Nahar.

Nahar was a horse of astounding beauty. He was white and silver and his hooves were made out of gold. When he galloped, the ground shook like thunder.

My father quickly dismounted and turned away from me, clearing his throat. Nahar snorted and nudged me with his nose. Something was wrong, Nahar wasn't a horse to consol me. No, he always let me work though my problems, knowing that I could handle everything.

I quickly thudded over to my father and sat down in front of him, looking up into his face, trying to read him as I did every other person. My ears flew forward as he spoke softly to me. His voice was barely a whisper, forced even, "Runya, my sweet, little golden one." I whimpered then, knowing that something was not right, and he smiled at me, "You shall be the beacon to light their way, my Runya. You shall be their flame of hope in such troubling times."

I could smell his sadness and fear, and I wondered why sadness was on him. But even more, why the stench of fear was everywhere on him. The mighty Oromé, afraid of something? It couldn't be!

"Runya," father knelt down in front of me, putting his hands on either side of my face, rubbing his thumb under my eyes, a secret delight to me only known by him, "you must go and aid the elves of Arda in the up coming war. They will need your skills, unknown to them."

My ears fell, and all of my joy and happiness from earlier seemed like a dream. Sadness was the only thing present in my heart, sadness and loneliness. I couldn't leave father! How would he hunt? Who would play with him? Who would race him while he was riding Nahar? No, I couldn't bear to leave father, not in my whole immortal like would I even think about it!

"But worry not, Runya, for I give unto thee a gift so strong that all shall fear you." Father explained, "No one will match you in strength and prowess. I also grace you with the ability to talk to those you wish." I lowered my head, causing father to scratch my back. He chuckled as my back leg thumped against the ground, "You are my best bred, Runya, you are the only hound capable of such a feat! You shall see, my sweet golden one, you shall see."

I still didn't want to leave. What about mother's flowers? How was I ever to see them again? They spread joy through my body, just the sight of them. Father seemed to sense that something was wrong. He winked at me and then picked a flower from the patch. He held it towards me, "Is this what you are worried about now? Is this your excuse?"

I lowered my head, ashamed that I thought that would keep me in the Undying Lands. Father chuckled once again, "You will return to us, Runya, you will come back to me." He placed the flower on my forehead, "You shall see your precious flowers anywhere you want them to be, Runya, do not fret about them."

I had run out of excuses to use against my leaving my father, and I knew that Nahar wouldn't help me with this one. I whimpered loudly at my father, hoping that my discomfort would thwart his plans for me, but to no success. He snapped his fingers, and I quieted down.


	2. I edhil linte huan

Disclaimer: I own Runya, enough at that. I do not own any of Tolkien's creations, 'nuff said.

A/N: Here is chapter one. I hope you like it. I know it is a little short, but the chapters get longer, don't worry.

Chapter One

_I edhil linte huan_

_The elves swift hound_

I growled as I shook my coat out. It had a week since I had joined the elves of Imladris, and every day of it had been one more day without my father, one less day on the hunt.

This morning was no different. I was laying in one of the gardens, hoping to have some peace from the elves incessant banter. There were only four elves that I could stand, and that was the lord himself, his two sons, and their teacher Glorfindel.

I was hoping for some sleeping time in the shade before one of the twins, Elrond's sons, came to badger me into playing a seeking game with them. Yes, they were older, but they loved to play pranks, and to use me was no exception to the rule.

"Runya! Runya!" Elladan's voice entered my ears just as I had closed my eyes. I ignored him, hoping that he would leave me alone and think I was a lost cause for mischief today.

"Runya!" My ears flew forward at that voice. It was deeper than Elladan's, and much huskier as well. This was the voice of Glorfindel, and I always knew that he would make everything serious. I sprung to my feet, barking crazily. I loved Glorfindel, he always took me on hunts and trained with me watching him. "Runya, you silly golden hound, where are you?"

I barked once again before bounding towards his voice. In seconds I had found him, and I playfully lunged at him, licking his face as I sent him to the ground. Elladan came up behind us, and he laughed as I looked up at him, "Ah, my sweet Runya, why is it that you will answer when Glorfindel speaks, but not when I speak?"

I whimpered up at him and then looked down at Glorfindel. I never did speak to them, and I never really wanted to. Glorfindel pushed me off of him, changing the subject, "Runya, we wanted to know if you would like to go hunting with us today? Estel returned late last night, and Elrond did not want me to wake you, silly thing if you ask me." I growled lightly, causing him to smile, "But I didn't nonetheless, and he is very anxious to meet you, my golden haired one."

I shook my coat out, trying to figure out who this Estel could possibly be. He wasn't one of Elrond's children; Glorfindel didn't have any children, so why would I be interested? Elladan smiled, "Estel is like a brother to us, Runya, my father took him in when he was a small child, and has been raising him ever since. He is a Ranger now, you will like him. He loves to hunt and practice. He loves to ride horses, Runya." I jumped off of Glorfindel and barked, waiting to see this wonderful Estel.

1234567890

Boy was I in for a surprise as Elrohir, Elrond's other son, introduced me to Estel. But I think it evened out when he found out that I was a hound and not an elf.

"The way you spoke so highly of her, I would have thought her to be a maiden, not a hound!" Estel laughed.

I growled, too angered to think of the consequences of speaking to him. '_The way they spoke of you, Estel, I would have thought you to be an elf, not a mere man!_'

Estel went wide eyed, kneeling down in front of me and looking me in the eyes. He placed his hand on my head, and I stopped my growling. His eyes were full of shock and confusion, but he spoke steady nonetheless. "You are a worthy one they spoke of, my dear Runya, and I can see your father named you well. For you are as your name says a flame."

I couldn't believe my ears! He was impressed with me! Not many men had been impressed with me, not many elves either. This man touched my heart like Gil-galad had. I started swishing my tail back and forth, thumping it against Estel's chest. He chuckled, and I yipped, we both knew that a friendship had been established.

He then whispered to me as he leaned closer, "You spoke, my fiery hound, you spoke beautifully!"

I blinked as he pulled away from me, finally remembering my mistake. My eyes went wide in realization, and I quickly retreated from him and the rest. I never wanted to use that gift! The only one I would take to would be Gil-galad and Námo, not to mention father and mother. That was about it, unless the others wished to talk to me.

I ran from them, retreating to the stables, hoping to get as far away from them as I could. How could I face the beings that were the reason for taking me away from my father? How could I even look at them?

As I entered the stables, a stern voice entered my ears. "Runya, you silly one, why are you here and not with Glorfindel?"

I looked up at the lord of Imladris. Now here was an elf that I could trust fully. I had conversed with him twice in my stay. Gil-galad had told me that Elrond, now lord of Imladris, was a vice regent to him in the Last Alliance. He alone was the one I could trust with my life.

I whimpered, knowing that words were not needed with Elrond; he always knew what was wrong with me. He smiled, walking over to me, "My sweet little Runya, you need not be ashamed of why you are here. You need to start talking to the others. They will not dislike you as much them."

'_But I love my silence_.' I replied, looking up at him. And it was true. I would go into the hall of fire and just lay there while every elf conversed and sang and read. I would lay by the fire and listen to their beautiful music.

It was unknown to every elf except for Glorfindel and Elrond that I slept at the foot of Glorfindel's bed at night, listening to him as he talked to me to lull me to sleep. I don't know why, but Glorfindel could always lull me to sleep if he wanted to, it was just his given talent.

Elrond shook his head, "But you must speak to them soon, Runya, or they shall just think of you as another hound. Some of the elves have even come to me saying that you would be a danger to our land."

I turned away from him, done conversing for the day. He knew it as well as I did, for he just sighed and walked on his way. I had known when I woke up this morning and Glorfindel wasn't in his bed that today was going to be a hard one.

I retreated to one of the gardens, hoping that no elves would walk past me and give me a glare or quicken their pace. It was a known factor that I could be dangerous, I had shown that when Glorfindel had first taken me to the practice courts. Then that gave me an idea. The warriors there loved their training sessions with me.

They all told me that it readied them for an attack from a Warg or a wolf. I had first been offended, but then I knew it was true. We were all the same in a sense.

I quickly headed for the practice courts, hoping Glorfindel would be there training someone. As I passed the hall of fire, I could hear the elves singing and enjoying life, and I wished to join them, but knew that without Glorfindel, the twins, or Elrond, it would be a futile attempt.

1234567890

There is chapter one for you. I hope you guys are liking this.


	3. Laurea Runya

Chapter Two

_Laurëa runya_

_Golden Flame_

I froze mid-stride as I entered the training courts. There were many elves there today, and I wasn't ready to face a huge crowd. My hackles raised awareness of how close and how many of them there were.

"Runya, ah, there you are!" Glorfindel's voice entered my ears, causing me to yip in joy. I looked around, desperately trying to find him, but to no success. Finally, I let my nose do it, a wise choice.

I always loved to search things out with my nose. Glorfindel knew this too, for when I had first entered his room, he had watched in amazement as I had sniffed out every corner of his dwellings and familiarized myself with the smells.

I growled as one warrior stood in my path, not letting me pass. The warrior looked down at me with a stern face, but I just growled even more, causing chuckles to arise from around the group, knowing that if I didn't see Glorfindel, I was going to be in a nasty mood.

"I am to stand here and not move, those were my orders," the elf smiled at me lightly.

Ah! So this was all a test to see how I would react, eh? If I could smirk, I would have, for the next thing that was running through my mind would blow him away. I coiled my body and quickly lunged over him, startling him enough to fall back on his ass. I then circled the tree that was behind him, smelling Glorfindel in it. I put my forepaws on the trunk of the tree, looking up into its swimming darkness of leaves, hoping to see any glimpse of Glorfindel's golden locks, but to no avail. He was hidden very well, and I knew that I would have to locate him the hard way.

I jumped up, latching my claws into the bark and making my way up into the dense leaves on the branches, hoping that he would be on one of the lower branches on not the very top. But to my dismay, I could tell he was not at the bottom, but the very top. I snarled, not liking to climb trees very much, and Glorfindel knew it to.

A quiet laugh sounded through the leaves, "Ah, it seems I have been found by our ever persistent Runya!"

I yelped in surprise as Glorfindel's form came crashing down upon me faster than I could comprehend. As he fell past me, he latched onto my neck, pulling me along with him. A realization came to me then. He was pulling me out of the tree and we were both falling uncontrollably fast. I yowled, yipped, whimpered, did everything for him to let me go and end the game, but he did not.

"Relax, my golden flame, I have you. You are perfectly safe in my arms," Glorfindel whispered into my ear.

As we hit the ground, Glorfindel pulled me closer to him and rolled with me, keeping the impact all to himself. He laughed as he stood up, but I was too shaken. My world was spinning, and my body felt like it was being tossed around.

Glorfindel smiled, "See, she is perfectly capable of sensing where anyone is if she knows their scent." He ruffled my fur, thinking it was quite funny as to what he had just done.

I snapped my jaws at him playfully, causing him to laugh even more. I lunged at him, sending him to the ground once again. I then looked up at the elves around us, growling.

Life could be so simple when you are a hound. The pleasures are plenty, and all you care about is making sure that your master respects you greatly. That is all we ever ask for.

But Glorfindel took it to another level, as did Elrond and his sons. I mean, all I had ever known was to aid in the hunt, find what was evil and hunt it, seek it out. That took on a new level once I came to Imladris, my new home. They wished me not to hunt. They wished me to just lounge around, something that they found did not sit very well with me.

I am always moving around, not able to stay in one place for very long. I tend to growl at people when I get this urge to hunt. And I was once caught trying to go out on border patrol.

I howled, pouncing on one of the warriors without warning. He laughed and rolled with me, making sure that I couldn't bite him or scratch him with my claws. I felt proud of this one. He had sense and skill. Courage was building in him, and he pushed me off him, jumping to his feet the exact same time that I did. We both stared at each other for a while, squaring and sizing each other up.

I lunged at him, connecting roughly with his chest, but he had one up on me. He quickly spun as we fell to the ground. That way, I slammed into the ground before he did, causing me to yelp in pain as he accidentally landed on my front left paw.

The elf quickly jumped away from me, his eyes wide in fright. He quickly knelt down beside me, petting my head, "Runya, Runya, are you alright? Oh, what have I done?"

Glrofindel was there in seconds, looking over me, "Runya, what happened? What ails you?"

I lowered my head so that it was near my left paw, my signal of what hurt. He quickly but gently picked it up, only to put it down as I let out an unearthly wail at the pain. I snarled and snapped my jaws at him, catching his left forearm in my mouth. I think he understood how much pain I was in then, for pain registered on his face as well as in his eyes.

He desperately tried to open my jaws to let him go, "I understand, penneth, I understand!" I let him go them, in too much pain to really care about keeping him in check.

Glorfindel quickly picked me up, being careful with my paw. He nodded to the elf, "Go find the twins and tell them to meet me in Elrond's study." As the elf stood there, shocked, Glorfindel raised his voice, "Go! Now! That was an order!" At those words, the elf quickly lunged into action.

I whimpered, knowing that if Glorfindel ordered someone to do something, I was in trouble. He looked down at me though, "Worry not, my golden flame, for we shall have you healed in no time."

1234567890

.Broken! My front leg was broken! What was I to do? Elrond had given Glorfindel exact instructions not to let me walk on it and not let me play for a couple of days while his magic worked its wonders.

For you see, my father had made me hard to spell, and seeing as Elrond would have to use a spell on me, we had a difficult time trying to heal my leg. They ended up cooping me up in Glorfindel's room, keeping a watchful eye on me, and Elrond found a loophole with his magic. The side effect? Simple… It was going to take three days to recover fully enough for me to walk around on it, and even then, I couldn't go back to playing around with the warriors for another four days after that.

My spirits were low, and not even the twins could cheer me up. They constantly brought me treats, hoping to get a wag of the tail or a lick, but I was not cooperating. And why should I? I was bred to hunt, not to lie around and watch time roll around me.

Glorfindel did treat me though. He carried me to the practice courts and let me watch the warriors training. Every once in a while a warrior would pat my head or rub an itch that I had had for a while. Glorfindel himself sat beside me the whole time, singing softly to me, calming my raging temper that was building.

I closed my eyes and just listened to him sing. This was my third day, and I was very agitated. I hadn't been able to move, hadn't been able to join in with the fights, nothing! His voice soothed me, though, it always had.

I found myself falling deeper and deeper into the calming state that Glorfindel could always get me in. And somehow, my tail started to sway to the rhythm of the song he was singing. Before I knew what was happening, other voices joined his, and I was lulled into a deep and peaceful sleep.

I dreamed of the Undying Lands. Nahar and father were amidst his woods, and Gil-galad was a participant as well. I was lying in a bed of golden flowers, a gift from my mother, and Námo was petting me.

When I awoke, I found myself still in Imladris, lying in a bed of golden flowers in the practice courts… Wait! Golden flowers? Joy entered my soul! Father was right! I could have my precious flowers any time I wanted them!

I then noticed that Glorfindel was nowhere to be found. The practice courts were filled with warriors, all of which were going about their daily business, training and practicing. No Glorfindel though, and I was not able to stand.

For the love of Námo! Forget what Elrond said! I was walking whether they liked it or not. I stood shakily, not putting pressure on my left leg. I yipped quietly, hoping that Glorfindel would answer me. But to my dismay, he didn't answer. The warriors stopped their actions though, turning to watch my every move.

I yipped again, praying that Glorfindel was close, but I still got no answer. I started whimpering, limping my way forward with my left paw in the air. I stopped as I heard a familiar voice cooing to me from the other direction.

"Runya. Come here girl. Take it nice and slow. Come on, you can do it."

I slowly turned around, and near the doorway were Glorfindel and Elrohir. They were both smiling at me, nodding their heads. It was Elrohir that had spoken. I set my left paw on the ground, testing it. As I didn't feel stabbing pains, I decided to try a more direct approach.

I took a step on it, placing all my pressure on it. Pain shot up my leg, but I ignored it, wanted so badly to move. I slowly and cautiously made my way over to the two elves, hoping that my leg would hold up and not collapse under the pressure and strain I was putting it under.

"Runya, my golden flame, are you able?" Glorfindel asked, his eyes filled with worry. I growled lightly before picking up my pace, causing both elves to look startled. Glorfindel held up his hands, "No, my sweet one! Take it slowly! Not too fast!"

I ignored him, continuing my battle to make it to them. They would have to kill me if they thought I was going to stay still a moment longer! I was going insane! Some of the warriors started coming after me, cautiously, hoping to not harm me. At their movements, I just walked faster, dodging anyone who got in my way.

I snarled as one of the warriors grabbed me around my body, lifting me off the ground effortlessly. I was so close too! I was ten feet away from reaching my destination and this _elf_ had to go and be all high and noble! Gods be damned! Of all of Arda, I had to get stuck in this place!

I growled, snarled, bit and did everything possible to get the elf to drop me, but he was persistent. I finally quit, knowing it to be a loosing battle. I whimpered as he set me down in front of Glorfindel and Elrohir. But that didn't last long as my anger took hold of me. I bit down on his arm lightly, telling him that he should never stop me from what I want to do.

"Runya!" Elrohir yelled, pulling open my jaws and looking at the elf sadly.

The elf smiled, "It is fine. She was only disappointed that she did not make to the full way."

Glorfindel smiled at me, "You put up a good fight, Runya, but your leg is still very weak. You need to heed our words."

I looked into his eyes, and he could see all of my energy just waiting to burst out from not moving all this time. Elrohir smiled, "How about we take you to father to see if you can do something."

I yipped in joy, standing up on my hind legs and placing then on Glorfindel's chest, silently asking him if we could. He laughed, "When you give me that look with your eyes, my golden flame, I cannot deny you anything!"

1234567890

Elrond smiled at me as he watched me walk across his study, "She seems to have healed nicely. Other than the fact that she may have a little pain, I would say she could continue on with her life now.

I yipped in joy. '_You have saved me, Elrond!_' I then lunged on the lord, startling him.

Elrohir laughed lightly as his father slammed into the ground, "It seems she is pleased, father! At least you did something right!"

Elrond looked up into my eyes, shocked. I licked him quickly before letting him up, but not before I nudged him with my forehead. He nodded, dusting off his robes and straightening out his hair. He quickly cleared his throat, "I would advise against horse play with the warrior at the moment, though, Runya. I suggest that you take it easy for a couple more days."

I nodded, but I knew, as well as he did, that I would end up going full force as soon as I got out of his office. Barking, I ran over to the door, restless to once again to move around and do anything.

Maybe Estel would like to go on a hunting trip? Maybe he would like to go for a ride on his horse? Or maybe, just maybe, he would train with me…

I finally found Estel, but saw that he was sitting with Arwen, Elrond's only daughter. I quietly and skillfully walked over to the two, sitting down in front of them. They didn't even notice me, causing me to laugh on the inside.

Arwen looked up, gasping as her eyes went wide in fright. Estel quickly looked at me, and I stood up, wagging my tail and barking happily. Arwen shook her head, "Estel, be careful around her. She can be very dangerous!"

"No, not my sweet little flame," Estel smiled down on me.

Arwen glared at me, causing my ears to go flat against my head, "I watched as she attacked one of my father's warriors when she first appeared here. He was in the hospital ward for a couple of days."

I glared right back at her, not feeling any remorse for attacking the elf. My father had dropped me here without any warning. They came running forward, I was scared. What did they want me to do, turn and run? I was a hound of Oromë! I never run!

"I would have done the same thing, Arwen. She was frightened, and she is from Oromë. His hounds do not run, they fight." Estel smiled down at me. He then quickly scratched behind my ear.

Arwen stood up, turned her head away from me, "I will leave you with this hound then, Estel."

I whimpered as she left, knowing that I had probably ruined something that he had been working a long time for. Estel shook his head, "No need to be sorry. If she cannot except you, then she needs some time to think about it." He then sighed, "My sweet little flame, I am to leave in two days time. It has been short, our time together, but I am to go back into the wilds."

My tail started wagging, even though sadness grew in my chest. '_I wish to go forth with you, Estel._'

"What about Glorfindel?" Estel asked.

'_You need me more, Estel, and I wish to hunt, not just sit and help elves train._' I whimpered, knowing it would be hard to leave.

"What will lord Elrond say?" Estel asked me, standing up.

I shook my coat out, not answering him. I had talked enough in one day. Estel could sense it, and he smiled down at me, "Would you like to go to the dining hall with me? I am sure that I could get you something good to eat there without anyone angering you."

1234567890

Glorfindel stood with the twins, a sad look on his face. He knelt down and hugged me, burying his face in my golden fur. "I will not stop you, my golden flame, but just remember that you may return at any time. I shall be awaiting your presence at the foot of my bed."

I licked his face. '_I will return to you, Glorfindel, do not worry. Time is not important to us. I shall be lying at the edge of your bed once again, do not worry._'

Glorfindel laughed at my words, and released me. I could still see the sadness in his eyes, and I could definitely smell it on him. Elrohir and Elladan came forward next, both petting every part of me they could touch. Elladan was the first to speak, "Runya, make sure you return to us safely. You are the only one we could possibly mess around with."

Elrohir was on the verge of tears, "Runya, please stay! Don't leave me here with just my brother!"

I yipped at him, licking his face and putting my nose against his. '_You, my dear Elrohir, will be fine without me. I shall return, and when I do, we shall continue our little hide and seek game of you hiding my favorite choice of food and me searching it out._'

He nodded and retreated some, watching as his father came forward. Elrond smiled down at me, "Runya, I wish you the best on your travels with Estel. Watch over him as much as you can. Make sure he returns safely to us along with you."

1234567890

Chapter Two is here. Please review and tell me what you think of the story. It gets better later on.


	4. Uruite huan

Disclaimer: Only own the characters that don't appear in Tolkien's works.

A/N: Here is Chapter three, enjoy.

**_Chapter Three_**

_Uruite huan_

_Fiery hound_

It had been years, I had lost track. But one thing was certain, I was very helpful to Estel. We were hunting a creature called Gollum. His stench was the only thing I could smell, and it was burning my nose every step we took into the Dead Marshes.

Estel looked down at me, "What say you, my furry friend?"

I snarled, looking ahead of me. '_He passed here not too long ago. We shall have him soon enough, Estel, but I do not think my nose can take this stench any longer!_'

Estel nodded, knowing we had been searching for Gollum for days, "We shall soon have him, and then we shall take him to Thranduil. Your nose then may take a break from his stench."

I gratefully lunged forward, hoping to end the hunt as soon as I could. To my luck, this Gollum character had stopped for a break, and I snarled as I lunged in front of his startled form. I bared my teeth at him, causing him to struggle backwards, only to be caught by Estel. I walked forward, still snarling. As I got a foot from him, I snapped my jaws inches from his head. He screamed in fright and tried to claw at me, but Estel held him at bay.

"I think we shall have no problem taking him back with us, will we, Runya?" Estel chuckled as Gollum desperately tried to get away from me.

1234567890

As we walked through the gates of the Wood Elves' kingdom, I shivered. I could feel the evil that infested these woods, and I desperately wished to relieve it of its pain. We had been traveling for at least a week; I couldn't tell any more. Time passed differently for me than it did for humans.

Elves surrounded me and pointed spears at my form. I yelped in surprise, but didn't cower. Instead, my hackles raised, and I bared my teeth. If I was going down, I was taking all of them with me! I started snarling, hoping they would understand and back down. To my disappointment, they pushed their spears even closer to me.

I bit one of the spears, smashing it with my teeth. Estel yelled to me, "Runya, daro!" –stop!- When I wouldn't heed his words, he ran over towards us.

I smashed another spear, gaining myself an arrow in my right shoulder. I didn't back down then, my anger had become too great! I snarled even more and lunged onto an elf, bringing him down. The others rushed to help him, but they only received bites from me. The elf below me tried to wriggle free, but I would not have it.

I snapped my jaws a couple inches away from his head, and he froze instantly. Estel quickly came over to my side, grabbing my jaws and holding them firmly shut, "Runya, mani naa lle umien?" -What are you doing?-

I looked up at him, regaining control of my wild side. Realizing what I was doing, I quickly jumped off the elf, snarling from Estel's hold as he looked at me with a glare. Estel pulled on my muzzle, bringing my attention back to him, "Mankoi lle uma Tanya?" –Why did you do that?-

I didn't answer him, I only looked away. He let my muzzle go and shook his head. "She is not a wolf, my friends."

"She acts as fierce as one," the elf I had attacked stated evenly.

I snarled at him, but Estel hit me, causing me to yelp and look up at him. He spoke loudly and seriously, "This is Oromë's finest bred hound. Do you deny her what she has come to do?"

The elves eyed me warily, and I didn't blame them. For what I had just done, I would have been afraid of myself as well. An elf came forward then, smiling at Estel and then kneeling down to my level, looking into my eyes.

He nodded, "She is a fine one, my friend, but how did you come across her?"

"Ah, Legolas, I knew you would take a liking to her," Estel chuckled. "She was given to the elves of Imladris to aid in these coming times. But she wanted to travel, and settled with a lowly Ranger as her companion."

I snarled at his comment about himself, but did not speak. I did not know these elves well enough to speak to them just yet. Legolas put his hands on either side of my face, rubbing underneath my left eye, "So this is the Runya that my father got letter of from Elrond. She is more magnificent in person than what he wrote about her on paper. And the twins have been telling me of her incredible nose. But they said nothing of her fierceness when cornered. That was an amazing feat to watch!"

Estel laughed lightly, bringing attention back to him, "She is the one who caught Gollum. We have brought him here for safe keeping." Two elves walked forward with the said creature. He was struggling in their grips.

I turned my attention onto him, snarling and taking a step forward, only to be reminded that I had an arrow stuck in my shoulder. I yelped as pain laced its way through my right front leg.

Legolas cooed to me just as Glorfindel used to, and Gil-galad before that. My soul once again became free of worries and pain, and Legolas quickly pulled the arrow out of my shoulder. I yowled in pain and lightly latched my jaws onto his arm, not drawing blood, but enough to tell him that it hurt.

He hushed my yowls of pain, "Hush, golden flame, hush, it is over with." I nudged my head under his arm, wishing him to ease my pain, and he did so. He pet me until my heart's content, and after we had been there for a couple of minutes, he smiled down at me. "Father will be please to meet you. Come, he awaits us."

1234567890

I howled in appreciation as we were led into the throne room. It was quieter in here, and it smelled lovely. I closed my eyes and sniffed, wishing to memorize the smell. I soon felt my legs moving on their own accord, and I did nothing to stop them. As opened my eyes, I found myself right in front of an elf that looked uncannily like Legolas. He looked down on me in amusement.

"And what do we have here, I wonder?"

I yipped at him and bowed awkwardly, showing him the respect that I thought he should have. He laughed at the sight of me, I could smell it on him. He came down to stand in front of me, "No, no, my dear little one, do not bow in my expense. I have heard much about you."

I looked up at him, and then to the guards that stood on either side of him, glaring down at me. At those looks, anger rolled through my veins uncontrollably. I growled a warning at them as my hackles raised, but they continued to glare at me.

I hated those who thought that I was just a lowly beast that should not be welcomed, it burned my soul into fire. But my anger died away as the king scratched a delicate spot behind my ears, causing me to close my eyes and whimper in pleasure. I reopened them as he stopped his scratching, and I could see he was now sitting back in his throne.

I sat down right where I was, content to see how this played out. The king nodded to Estel, "I welcome you back, Estel. It seems you have brought me something as well."

"Yes, we have brought you Gollum, the creature that supposedly…"

I tuned him out, not interested in his drabble of talk. Movement caught my attention, and I was pulled towards it. It only turned out to be the cape from one of the guards, but I didn't care. It took on a whole new form with me. It became a snake, anything that I could pounce on.

The guard it belonged to watched with interest as my ears shot forward and I quickly pounced on the part of cloth that was moving around. He chuckled silently and moved his body lightly, causing the cape to move again. My eyes looked into his, but the movement once again got the better of me, and I pounced on it.

I had no clue how much time had gone by, but when I heard laughter all around me, I looked up, forgetting what I was doing. It seemed that the conversation was over, and I was the main attraction. I quickly latched my teeth into the cape and started walking over to Legolas and the king. As I got close to them, I was pulled backward. I pulled again, only to have the same thing happen.

Legolas smiled, "Romen, let her have the cape."

I pulled even more, growling low in my throat, wanting my prey badly. The guard slowly took his cape off, letting me pull it along. I quickly sat down in front of Legolas, wagging my tail and holding my head high, proud of my skill of the hunt.

Legolas chuckled, grabbing at the cape, "Very well, Runya!" As he pulled on it, I pulled back, thrashing my head from side to side, finally having someone who would enjoy playing with me, unlike Estel.

The king laughed, "It seems she is playful at the moment."

I yanked even more on the cape, hoping to have a little fun, but Legolas quickly let the cape go, sending me backwards. I quickly stood back up, growling at what he had done. My anger died away though, and I quickly lunged on him, sending him into the ground. I continued to lick his face, ignoring his pleas for me to stop.

Romen, the guard, picked up his discarded cape, looking at the tears and gashes in it. He then held it out from him, "Well, I shall always remember her, for her slobber is all over this."

I quickly lunged at him, latching onto the cape once more, not ready to give it up. Estel chuckled, "It seems she has found something she wishes to keep. You will not get it back, my friend."

The king smiled down on me, "Legolas shall show you to your room, Estel." He then nodded, "And where would you prefer to sleep, Runya? Where is your choice of bedding?"

I sniffed the air, spinning around in a circle before turning towards the door. I had no clue where I wanted to sleep. I usually slept at the bottom of Glorfindel's bed or just on the forest floor, keeping an eye out for orcs. This was all new to me.

I whimpered, not wanting to make a decision. I pulled the cape behind me, looking around the hall. I was confused, the place was too foreign. Legolas smiled as I turned back towards him, "Let's see if we can find accommodations for you, eh?"

1234567890

I watched as Estel walked into his respected room. I then looked up at Legolas, hoping he would know what I wanted. He smiled down at me, "Aphado nín, Runya." –Follow me,-

I followed him, secretly remembering his scent. It reminded me of home and of father. I could smell vanilla and pine on him. Not to mention the smell of a warrior. This elf had been in many battles, I could tell from his strong smell.

Legolas stopped at a door, opening it for me. He then walked in, nodding for me to follow him. I took a step into the room and the smell was uncannily familiar. I barked, quickly running into the room the whole way and sniffing around.

He laughed, "So it seems you like it?" I looked at him before picking the cape back up in my mouth. "This is my room. I figured you would like to stay with me, for I would love to learn more about you and to spend much time with you, golden flame."

I dropped the cape, totally forgetting about it as I came over beside Legolas and sat down, looking up into his eyes. He smiled and put his hand on my head. Ah, the greatness of being a hound. I leaned my head against his leg, closing my eyes, and Legolas just laughed, "You are not as dangerous as the others think you are. You can be as gentle as a playful pup."

I yipped at him before jumping up on his bed. I circled the bottom a couple of times before I lay down. I then looked up at him, silently asking for allowance to be there. He nodded, and I lay my head down.

This was going to be an eventful stay at the Woodland realm that was for sure. Legolas couldn't contain his laughter as I blinked my eyes at him, "You silly one, it is midday! You do not need to sleep!"

I closed my eyes and ignored his protests for me to get up. I had just spent three days of constant travel without sleep. I didn't care what time it was, I needed some sleep.

"But wouldn't you like to accompany me to the training courts? I would love to have your presence there." Legolas' voice filtered through my ears.

I quickly jumped off the bed, grabbing the cape in my mouth. He laughed once again. "Are you going to take your prize everywhere with you now?" I nodded, simply stating that I was. He shook his head, "We are going to have to make it smaller if you plan on dragging it everywhere with you, you silly hound!"

He grabbed one end of it, planning to make it smaller, but I would not let it go. It was my masterpiece, and I was not going to let some elf take it from me without a fight. Finally, after minutes of hard pulling on both ends, I fell backwards along with Legolas. He smiled triumphantly as I noticed that I only had a small piece of the cape. The rest was in his hands.

I snarled and headed towards the door. If he wanted it that way, then he would have it that way. I would totally get him back in training! I didn't spend all that time with the twins and learn nothing. Oh, on the contrary, I learned everything they taught me, and more.

Legolas joined me, opening the door and continuing out of it. I followed silently, the small portion of the cape still in my mouth. Elves turned and looked at me as we walked past them, but as we got to the training courts, my eyes went wide. They were big and extravagant, like Imladris'. I was happy and lunged into the fray of elves. The all yelled at me and back away, but I was not to be outdone. I sorted through them, finally finding an elf that I had seen before. It was Romen, and he kept backing away from me.

I lunged on him, sending him into the ground. I then deposited the small part of the cape I had left onto his chest, causing him to eye me peculiarly. "And what is this, small one? Would this happen to be my cape that you fought for so hard?"

I yipped at him and then looked down at the small piece of cape. "Are you returning it to me?" I yipped once again, licking his face. He laughed and pushed me off of him, "Why thank you, Runya, I will keep it close to my heart forever."

"Ah, Romen, it seems the females still go for you!" Legolas laughed as the others joined him.

I growled at all of them, causing them to quiet down. I then lunged onto Legolas and pinned him, licking his face uncontrollably, not stopping even when he begged for me to do so.

"It seems that hounds are attracted to you, my prince!" Romen laughed as well, holding the piece of cape in his hands.

I got off of Legolas, ignoring the comments around me. I was destined to leave him wondering what in Arda I was doing. As he sat up, my tail slammed into his face, causing him to fall back, stunned. Take that one, Legolas! Ha!

1234567890

Alrighty guys… There ya go! Chapter three! It seems Legolas is going to have some fun. (hehe) Oh well… time will tell (wink, wink)

Enough of that… Yeah, my monster that lives in my computer loves reviews, so if you don't mind, try sending some in for him

Gil-galad: yes, and I appreciate it as well. My dragon warrior needs reviews so she doesn't just fall over and die. I need her for the battles to come.

Me: Aww, isn't he sweet? (hugs Gil-galad)

Gil-galad: Yes, but please, not in public. I am a king after all…

Me: (shrugs) OK, well, as you heard the king… review, please…


End file.
